Harry Potter En La Guerra del Anillo
by Blue Lulu
Summary: Xsover El trio de oro va de nuevo al departamentos de misterios, que pasa si algo sale mal y ellos terminan en la tierra media? Sumary horrible lo se, pero la historia es buena xD Reviews!
1. El velo

**Harry Potter En la Guerra del Anillo**

1er Capitulo: El velo

Un día como otro, el sol brillaba las aves cantaban, los niños reían, todo era perfecto, o, eso creían

-¡¡no quiero ir allá!-Grito un chico de cabellos negros

-Pero tenemos que ir, puede que el velo no mate en realidad-dijo una joven de cabello castaño y abundante, que caía suavemente por sus hombros

-¿como?-pregunto el chico de cabellos negros abriendo los ojos y dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verde esmeraldas

-según Dumblendore, ese velo te lleva a distintas dimensiones paralelas, donde no existimos y nuestra realidad es diferente-dijo la joven-por favor Harry, es lo único que te pido

-Esta bien-dijo resignado-solo para ver si lo que me dices es verdad-suspiro-¿¿¿a que hora nos vamos?

-dentro de una hora-dijo la joven

-ok, nos vemos en una hora Hermione

-si- al ver al joven salir del cuarto de mordió el labio-espero que Sirius no allá terminado en el mundo de los muertos…

Mientras mas allá, o mejor dicho, en La Tierra Media una joven se acercaba a un ser rubio con ropajes azules, pero no era un hombre, era un elfo

-"_Man vinyar colalyë?_"_ (¿Qué noticias traes?)_-pregunto la joven, pero el elfo no dijo nada, solo le entrego una carta-"_Hantalë_"_ (Gracias)_-dijo la joven sonriendo al tiempo que el elfo se iba

-Padre, ah llegado la información del príncipe Legolas-dijo la joven sonriendo

-Gracias Selene-Selene le miro enojada-no me mires así hija

-¡Papa! Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Selene, me recuerda en mi mama

-¿La extrañas?-pregunto el hombre

-Muchísimo, y a mí hermana Alanawen también, la guerra contra Sauron esta apunto de estallar, sus guerreros están preparados y nosotros sentados como si nada-dijo ella algo enojada

-lo se hija, pero…

-… "ellos sabrán cuando será el momento indicado"-dijo Selene con fastidio-siempre es lo mismo, se creen superiores cuando no lo son-dijo ella resignada-volviendo al tema original, llámame por mi primer nombre: Evelin… se que es muy poco elfico-sonrió-pero aun así, me gusta, por el simple hecho de ser mi nombre-sonrió con complicidad-"_Tenna i lómë_"_ (Hasta la noche)_-y se retiro del lugar donde estaba

_-"Tenna rato Evelin_"_ (Hasta pronto Evelin)_-dijo su padre sonriendo

Ya en el departamento de misterios, se dirigieron a la cámara de la muerte, les tomo media hora encontrarla NA: claro, como la cámara da vueltas xD cuando por fin llegaron a la cámara, se encontraron con un lindo comité de bienvenida… 30 mortifagos los acorralaban apuntándolos con sus varitas amenazadoramente

-dime que significa esto Hermione-dijo Harry

-Nada bueno…-respondió ella antes de ser jalada por Harry al velo…

Estaban rodeados, los mortifagos los apuntaban hábilmente, pero no contaron con algo que salvo al trío de oro

-AHHHH SUELTENME-grito Hermione, algo, o mejor dicho, una mano estaba agarrando por los cabellos a Hermione, lo más raro, era que la mano provenía del velo…

Lo mismo le paso a Harry y Ron, pero a diferencia de Hermione, a Ron lo agarraron por el cuello y a Harry por la cintura NA: cosa que no fue difícil, ya que Harry era extremadamente delgado traspasaron el velo…

Harry vio una cantidad alarmantes de colores fuertes: Azules, Verdes, Rojos, Naranjas etc. Logro ver a sus amigos, Ron abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione protegiéndola, pero de pronto sintió un golpe, miro hacia atrás y emitió un grito ahogado, un ser, feo y deforme, lo tenía agarrado del hombro, tan fuertemente que lo lastimaba y lo peor: ¡le oprimía tan fuerte el hombro que no podía mover el brazo! ¡Y ese era el brazo con el que utilizaba la varita! De pronto con fuerza grito "_Desmaius_" el ser salio volando por la luz, pero Harry había agotado todas sus energías

Evelin estaba paseando por los hermosos bosques detrás de su habitación, lo hacia cada tarde, se sentía libre haciendo eso, cuando de pronto, sintió una presencia, se dirigió a ella rápidamente ya que era muy débil, al llegar encontró a un joven: Cabello negro y despeinado, con ropas que le hacían ver que no provenía de aquí cerca, vio lo pálido que estaba, seria mejor llamar a su padre pero tenia miedo de dejar al joven allí, de pronto vio a un elfo, le Pidió que cuidara de que el joven no se moviera del lugar, ella tenia que llamar a su padre para ayudar al pobre joven

-"" (¡Padre, padre, eh encontrado a un joven inconciente en el bosque, su presencia se siente muy débil!)-dijo Evelin entrando precipitadamente al castillo NA: más bien mansión, por que a eso parecía

-"" (Llévame a ese lugar Evelin, tengo un presentimiento y espero no equivocarme)-respondió su padre siguiendo a su hija fuera del salón

-"" (¿Cómo se encuentra?)-pregunto Evelin preocupada

-"" (Ahora, estable, la verdad es que solo esta cansado, pero esta despierto)-dijo el elfo

-"_Man nályë?_" (¿Quién eres?)-pregunto el padre de Evelin

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry al escuchar al hombre hablar en ese idioma

-"" (No habla elfico, ya lo eh intentado)-dijo el elfo

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto suavemente Evelin

-Harry… Harry Potter-dijo aun débil, empezó a toser

-Será mejor llevarlo adentro, esta muy débil-Dijo Evelin-Luego lo llevaremos con la señorita Arwen, su padre es el único que puede decirnos el porque de su baja de energía

-_¡Irónico! Estoy en un mundo donde hablan en un idioma extraño y además hablan el idioma común_-pensó Harry mientras era levantado por el padre de Evelin-_bueno, no les puedo reprochar, yo hablo parsel, pero ellos no van a entender mi idioma, pero yo no entiendo el suyo, ¡hay! Que jaqueca, mejor dejo de pensar tanto, me sorprende que Hermione no tenga jaquecas de tanto pensar ¡hay!_-pensó Harry, el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que se quedo dormido

Al despertar, se encontró en un lugar nunca visto, pero maravillosamente decorado, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en una suave cama

-veo que ya has despertado-escucho decir una voz a sus espaldas-nos has dado un susto terrible

-¿quien eres?-le pregunto Harry, sin darse cuenta que esas palabras sonaban ofensivas

-Mi nombre es Selene, pero llámame Evelin, o me enojare contigo-sonríe-tu eres Harry Potter, la verdad es que tienes un nombre muy raro

-de donde soy, mi nombre es uno de los mas comunes-respondió Harry

-"" (Señorita Evelin, el señor Elron esta aquí, y solicita su presencia ya que su padre no se encuentra aquí)-anuncio un elfo

-Ah de retirarme Harry, nos vemos dentro de unos momentos-dijo Evelin sonriendo

-"_Heru Elrond" (Señor Elrond)-dijo Evelin entrando al salón_

_ -"Selene __Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet_" (Selene, dichosos son los ojos que te ven)-dijo el señor Elrond

-"" (Veo que ah recibido mi carta, creo que este joven tiene un potencial especial, pude ver magia impregnada en su cansancio)-dijo Evelin algo preocupada

-quisiera investigarlo-dijo el señor Elrond recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Evelin

-Es muy joven, no pasa de los 17 años de edad, aceptare que lo lleves a Rivendell pero con una condición-Evelin sonrió

-si, te llevare a ti también-dijo el señor Elrond con un dejo de diversión en su voz

**Continuara…**

**Bueeee, no soy la mejor en idioma elfico, en fics menos, pero QUE ME IMPORTA xD T.T plis reviews tan solo si quieren con "Tu fic es un asco no sigas" o "lo lei" y hasta "bueee xD" byeeee**


	2. Liniaru Umique

**Harry Potter En La Guerra del Anillo**

**Dedicatoria: A mi amiga Zal y Lini (Liniaru) les dedico este cap xD disfrútenlo o lloro xDDD**

2do Capitulo: Liniaru Umique.

Hermione fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para toparse con unos ojos azules intensos que la hicieron sentarse enseguida

-¿¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Hermione asustada

-Liniaru Umique nieta del mago Gandalf el gris-dijo Liniaru sonriendo-pero puedes llamarme simplemente Lini, bien, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu?

-mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Hermione un poco desorientada

-En la Tierra Media, justamente en Rohan-dijo Lini

-¿Rohan? ¿La Tierra Media? ¿Estoy cerca de Londres? ¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Y Ron?-pregunto Hermione angustiada

-¡¡ohhh! Tranquila no tantas preguntas a la vez, me mareas-rió-si, Rohan, también La Tierra Media, no se que es Londres, te encontraron con un joven de cabellos rojos, pero con nadie mas

Hermione parecía horrorizada-¿solo estaba conmigo Ron? ¿No encontraron a un joven de cabellos azabaches y desordenados?-Lini negó con la cabeza

Por fin Hermione levanto la cabeza y vio a un joven de unos 20 años, cabellos rubios oscuros extremadamente lisos unos ojos azules sin fondo, parecía que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, pero no se podía ver ya que estaba vestida con ropajes de guerra, pero se podía ver el aura pura que desvelaba, muy dulce, inocente y sobre todo poderosa, pero no tan fuerte como la de Harry en su 30 de potencial mágico, tenia que admitirlo, el dueño de los ojos verdes era sumamente fuerte…

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto la oji-azul

-en mis amigos, en especial en el chico de los cabellos azabaches, ya que se que el es el quien no llego conmigo y aunque no me preocupa mucho que algo malo le pase…

-¿no te importa?-pregunto Lini sorprendida

Hermione sonrió-el es mas fuerte que yo, es mago también, por eso no me preocupa, se puede cuidar muy bien solo

-bueno mejo….-no pudo terminar la palabra

-¡¡¡HERMIONE! ¿DONDE ESTAS METIDA?-Hermione se sonrojo totalmente mientras veía que Lini sonreía divertida ante la reacción de la castaña

-mejor calmo a ese loco antes de que el consejero del rey-dijo escupiendo las ultimas tres palabras-le valla a decir al rey y nos destierren-salio de la habitación y Hermione logo escuchar-¡mira! Cerró prendido-Hermione ahogo la risa-aquí esta tu novia-se volvió a sonrojar

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron entrando a la habitación precipitadamente-¿estas bien?-ella asintió-que bueno-dijo sonriendo

-¡bueno!-dijo Lini claramente divertida por la escenita-creo que deben tener hambre, les daré otras ropas, y los llevo a la cocina ¿bien?

-pero…-dijo Ron-¿Qué tiene de malo nuestras ropas?

-que se les confunde muy fácilmente con magos, y los magos no tienen muy buena reputación, bueno, excepto los 5 magos de colores y sus familiares

-¿los 5 magos de colores?-pregunto Hermione incrédula

-es una línea de 5 magos (Todos hombres) los cuales por medio de un concilio se pusieron colores, mi abuelo es el gris, Saruman es el blanco, Wendef es el negro, Harco es el marrón y Amonaco es el plata, ahora, solo quedan 2 mi abuelo y Saruman

-¿que les paso a ellos 3?-pregunto Ron

-Fueron asesinados, por Sauron, el señor de Mordor, amo del anillo único-dijo Lini en un tono sombrío

-¡aquí estas Lini! Esa ropa te hace ver como una Montaraz-dijo sonriendo una mujer rubia

-no me molestes Eowyn-contesto Lini sonriendo dándose vuelta para ver a la joven rubia con un hermoso vestido puesto y unos preciosos ojos cafés (**NA: no se si son de ese color, estaba buscando y no encontré nada u.u**)

-pues déjame decirte que eres muy dulce-dijo con sarcasmo-toma, aquí esta la ropa que me pediste-dijo mientras le daba un vestido muy hermoso y unos ropajes parecidos a los de Lini

-bien, gracias, Hermione, el vestido es para ti. Ron, tienes que hacerte pasar por un soldado

-pero yo no se nada sobre las espadas, ¡ni nada! Apenas se sobre la pelea física y es por que me peleo con Malfoy-dijo Ron sonrojándose

-yo te enseñare-Dijo Lini sonriendo

-y yo te enseñare a ti Hermione-dijo Eowyn-¿así te llamas cierto?-Hermione asintió-bueno cámbiense, que vamos a desayunar

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?-pregunto Hermione incrédula

-2 días-Hermione puso los ojos como platos

-Señorita Liniaru, le ha llegado una carta, tiene que ir cuanto antes a Rivendell-dijo un guardia entrando a la habitación

-bien…-dijo Lini-tengo que retirarme, por favor Eowyn, enseña a Hermione, volveré pronto…

-¡Espera!-dijo Hermione, Lini se volteo para verla-eh…-¿no conocen a un hombre llamado Sirius Black?

-El apellido me suena pero el nombre no, y el apellido es por el nombre de una amiga

-¿hablas de Sabrina?

-si-dijo Lini-esa chica tiene agallas

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto Hermione

-Cabellos negro/azulado ojos azules eléctricos, buena contextura, es buena haciendo magia, es aprendiz de mi abuelo creo que esta en Gondor ahora

-una pregunta… ¿Quién es Sirius Black?-Pregunto Eowyn

-El padrino de un amigo mió-dijo Ron

-creo que solo hay una opción, porque si no esta aquí puede estar en las filas de Sauron, o hasta muerto…

-… o talvez en otro mundo…-dijo Hermione mirando al suelo

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por el cap tan cortito x.X pero me estaban obligando a hacer un montón de cosas!**

**Sabrina: ¬¬ quien te manda a tener tantas comus?**

**Harry: u.u yo no Sali en este cap**

**Hermione: y que? Nosotros no salimos casi en el otro cap**

**Yo: ¬¬ ya ya o no les voy a pagar sus honorarios**

**Todos: u.u lo sentimos… **

**Yo: ok! Los perdono, ahora a responder los reviews**

**Heli Black: **Buaaaa! T.T de verdad crees que es linda? Grax . ! y tranqui que Legolas ya hará acto de presencia ¬

**Snuffle's Girl: ** ya ves! Lo segui y sobre Sirius, te sorprenderás xD

**SusiBlackPotter: **xDDD ya ves! Lo segui pronto! xDDD

**Borja: **bueee, le falta algo a Gandalf para aparecer, pero ya apareció la nieta xDDD

**Gandalf Cumblendore: **aquí ya respondi tu primera pregunta, la segunda te digo lo mismo que Snuffle's Girl que te sorprenderás xD

**ViRgOnoShAkA: **epa! Panita me escribiste, xD ¬¬ aunque no me gusto la ladilla que me montaste por msn y ya tranqui que Legolas ya va a salir xD


	3. Sabrina black

**Harry Potter en la Guerra del anillo**

3er Capitulo: Sabrina Black

-¡Harry!-grito una joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos Gris/verdosos, figura esbelta que se hacia mas hermosa con el bello vestido que llevaba puesto

-¿si Evelin?-Pregunto un joven de 16 años de edad, cabellos negros. Estaba vestido como un montaraz, pero se hacia obvia que tenia una buena figura, alto, y con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas-¿Qué sucede?

-wow Harry-Harry enrojeció violentamente-ehmmm ejem, estas mas alto-dijo riendo con una risita boba y pensando para sus adentros-¡_Bendito sean los elfos de Rivendell! Harry esta increíble, no se parece a ese joven que conocí cuando estaba inconciente, ahora es todo un papi _(**NA: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Evelin esta mejor que Legolas xD) **_ehmmm bueno, no debería estar utilizando ese contexto, se supone que proviene del mundo de Harry, pero no lo puedo negar, es todo un papi…_

-¿Evelin?-pregunto Harry

-ehmmm… ¿donde esta Aragorn?-pregunto intentando alejar los pensamientos anteriores

-salio, un elfo lo llamo, dijo que una joven lo esperaba-dijo Harry

-¡pues vamos a ver quien es!-dijo Evelin tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a fuera de Rivendell, viendo a Aragorn hablando con una chica-pero si es Sabrina, ojala que pase unos días aquí

Para sorpresa de Harry, Sabrina se dio vuelta y les sonrió para luego dirigirse a ellos

-Hola Evelin ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto ella animadamente

-bien, y al parecer tu también

-efectivamente… ¿y quien es el chico que esta a tu lado?-pregunto

-¿el? Es Harry Potter o mejor dicho, Lenwë Tinehtelë

-que seria James Potter ¿cierto?

Harry asintió, si, es cierto, había preferido Lenwë en vez de Elerossë, primero, porque el nombre de Harry no le gustaba mucho por lo conocido que era, y James, aparte de ser su segundo nombre, era el nombre de su padre la persona a quien siempre había admirado aparte de Dumblendore

-bueno, mi nombre en elfico seria Merenwen Culnámo, pero no me gusta, por eso me quede como Sabrina-dijo ella sonriendo

-si, si, después el cuentas el linaje de tu familia-dijo Aragorn sonriendo-ella te ayudara en equitación, los mejores caballos de Rivendell fueron entrenados por ella-Sabrina se sonrojo

-lo de mi linaje, no tengo idea sobre quien es mi familia, ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres, pero siento un odio irracional a ellos, y sobre la equitación, no es para tanto Aragorn, solo tengo 9 meses aquí…

Harry se sorprendió ante la revelación, no sabia nada de su familia, pero inconscientemente la aborrecía, y llevaba 9 meses aquí, el mismo tiempo que llevaba Sirius lejos… No puedo evitar que la palabra "muerto" flotara silenciosamente por el aire

-¡Harry!-dijo Aragorn en voz alta sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿me estas escuchando?

-¿eh? No, lo siento, es que estaba pensando-dijo avergonzado

-bueno… Sabrina también te enseñara arquería es mejor que el príncipe Legolas-dijo Aragorn con un dejo de diversión en su voz

-¡NO! Eso no es verdad, el príncipe Legolas es mejor arquero que yo-dijo sonrojada

-jajá jajá, deja de mortificar a la pobre Sabrina-dijo Evelin riendo

-esta bien, esta bien, de todas formas, no viniste aquí solo para eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Aragorn

-Gandalf me mando aquí para decirles algo muy importante: El anillo ah cambiado de portador, ahora es Frodo Bolson

-un Hobbit, ya veo, tendré que buscarlo, joven Lenwë, me honraría que viniera conmigo-dijo Aragorn sonriendo

-Será todo un honor-dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa jugando por sus labios

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

-¡bien Hermione! Has mejorado mucho-Dijo Eowyn sonriendo

-Gracias Eowyn-dijo Hermione levemente sonrojada

-¡AHHHH! Me cago en…-dijo ron sentado en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza

-¡Ron!-le regaño Hermione

-¡vamos Ron! Tu entrenamiento debe ser mas fuerte que el de Hermione, eres un hombre…-dijo Lini, pero no pudo terminar su discurso

-… Pero eso no implica que yo sea mejor que Hermione, ¡ELLA ES MEJOR QUE YO EN TODO!-Dijo Ron indignado

-Ron, me ganaste 10 veces en ajedrez mágico, no lo olvides-dijo Hermione severamente

-¡Pero es solo ajedrez mágico! ¡esto es para una guerra de verdad!-dijo Ron enojadísimo (**NA: ¬¬ dios, que gritón salio en este fic Ron xD**)

-no es la primera vez que nos metemos en algo peligroso, ¿o quieres que te diga las cosas que hemos hecho?-dijo Hermione ya irritada

-¡YAAAAA DEJEN DE PELIAR!-grito a todo pulmón Lini, ganándose una mirada de miedo de los habitantes de Rohan-Hermione, mejor sigue practicando, que la guerra se acerca y puede que necesites de esas habilidades para protegerte y proteger a los demás, y tu Ron, serás entrenado con mas intensidad

-NOOOO DEJAME EN PAZ LINI-grito Ron

-" " (AHHHH ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN INEPTO? ¿NO VES QUE LA GUERRA SE ACERCA Y NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA? ¿O ES QUE TE QUIERES MORIR?)-grito a Ron el cual se le quedo mirando con cara de ¿que?

-no debiste haber hablado en elfico-dijo Eowyn con un dejo de diversión en su voz

-sabes que hablo así cuando me enojo demasiado-dijo Lini sonriendo

-pues deber calmar tu temperamento-respondió Eowyn

-Lo intentare-dijo al fin

**Continuara…**

**Maria: Ufff pensé que iba a seguir mas abajo**

**Yo: ¬¬ tengo que escribir bastante, y no lo seguí por tu culpa**

**Maria: ¿yo? T.T pero soy tu mejor amiga**

**Yo: ¬¬ a veces lo dudo**

**Maria: T.T**

**Reviews**

**Neli Black: **el trío de oro se encontraran dentro de…

**Maria**: 200000000000000000000 capítulos

**Yo**: ¬¬ no le hagas caso a la lunática, se encontraran, no se decirte dentro de cuantos capítulos pero se encontraran, sobre Sirius, no puedo decirte ahora, veras que te sorprenderás cuando sepas que le paso, T.T gracias por decir eso, continuare pronto lo prometo

**Elementhp: **Ehmmm Harry no es elfo, ninguna parte de su familia proviene de ese linaje, solo fue encontrado dentro de territorio elfico, nada mas, xDD intentare ser flash xD

**Susiblackpotter: **que bueno que te gusto! Le seguiré pronto n.n

**Snuffle's Girl: **u.u si, fue un poco corto…

**Maria:** O.o? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella lo mataría antes de ponerlo como malo

**Yo**: ¿me disculpan un momento? –pongo la imagen de "Censurado"-ya ok sigamos, no, Sirius no esta de parte de los malos tranqui

**Gandalf Cumblendore**: u.u sorry, sorry de verdad, pero nu me regañe T.T tengo sentimientos débiles, sep, te deje un reviews así que no desesperes, espero el próximo cap de tu historia n.n

**Ginger:** ehmm, sorry, no encendí nada xD

**Yuki no Yami**: xDD se nota, ya se, ya se, actualizare pronto, xDD ok ignóralo xD

**Sar: **se que hay muchos errores en mi fic, pero empecé a escribir fics hace 2 años y no he leído ningún libro de el señor de los anillos y tampoco nada relacionado con el, solo he visto las películas, y no conozco a nadie que allá leído esos libros, la cantidad de personajes en mi historia es por que hay algunos personajes inventados por mi que serán parte clave en la historia, otros están hay para ser simplemente relleno, yo soy de esas personas que ponen misterio y desconciertan un poco al poner en el primer capítulos personajes que no se conocen, respecto a los 5 Istaris yo no tenia idea, te pido que me disculpes, en la película solo aparecieron dos, espero que así allá aclarado mis por que

o.O tantos reviews T.T que felicidad! Espero recibir mas en mi proximo cap n.n

Sayo


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos, verdades negras

**Harry Potter en la Guerra del anillo**

4to capitulo: Recuerdos dolorosos, verdades negras

**Sucede desde la primera película "La comunidad del anillo"**

-¿Cuándo es que te vas?-pregunto por enésima vez Evelin

-dentro de una semana-dijo Aragorn con fastidio-¿tienes tantas ganas de que nos vallamos?

-no, no es eso, es que… Bueno, ya vez, Sabrina y Harry se llevan muy bien-dijo Evelin mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaban practicando equitación

-si, talvez demasiado-dijo una voz femenina

-¡Arwen!-dijo Evelin

-ambos sufren, ella miente, el huye, sus destinos son diferentes pero sus caminos son los mismos-dijo Arwen

-¿? No se si soy grosera, pero no entiendo nada-Dijo Evelin

Arwen la miro, no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se retiro sin decir nada

-que chica tan rara-dijo Evelin mirando a la dirección por la cual se había ido Arwen

-pues…-Aragorn no pudo terminar la frase por que escucho a lo lejos unas voces, Evelin y el montaraz intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a la ventana para ver una escena algo rara

-¡no!-dijo Sabrina entre risas mientras era perseguida por Harry, al parecer lo había tumbado del caballo por que el chico de ojos verdes estaba algo sucio por la parte de atrás

-¡esta vez no te lo perdono!-dijo Harry, que logro agarrarla de la cintura, la semi-levanto y ambos cayeron al suelo riendo

-Aja, hay esta la prueba-dijo Evelin

Aragorn miro a Evelin, tenia que admitirlo, Sabrina y Harry se llevaban bien, tal vez demasiado bien…

Sabrina se encontraba en su habitación, algo cansada. Después de enseñarle a Harry Equitación había decidido entrenar un poco, se adentro al baño y se despojo tranquilamente de sus ropajes, cuando se quito la última prenda de la parte de arriba, se pudo ver un tatuaje negro: era la marca tenebrosa…

-Sabrina…-escucho decir, y se volteo rápidamente con la franela tapando su parte delantera

-Arwen-susurro a su vez, mirando a la hermosa elfa-¿Qué sucede?

-tu lo deberías saber-dijo la elfa-sabes que Harry conoce a tu… padre

-A-Arawen-susurro la joven

-tienes que decírselo, solo mi padre, Aragorn, Lini y yo sabemos la verdad-respondió Arwen

-pero… ¿Qué pasa si termina odiándome? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "ah Harry, a propósito, soy la hija de tu padrino Sirius Black"-Arwen miro con seriedad a Sabrina

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sabrina

-bueno, por lo menos es algo-Sabrina se quedo congelada y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola fríamente-hija de Sirius y además mortifaga

-Ha-Harry, déjame explicarte…-dijo Sabrina

-¡no! ¡Déjame en paz, mortifaga!-la ultima palabra lo dijo en un tono tan frió que hasta Arwen pareció afectada, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Sabrina empezó a llorar y se metió al baño corriendo, y no logro ver que Arwen tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-si esto sigue así, ambos terminaran mal, Sirius, por favor, acaba con ese sufrimiento-de pronto surgió una sombra que poco a poco se convirtió en un hombre, se convirtió en Sirius Black

-eso quisiera, pero ni Harry, ni Sabrina me perdonarían, además, le prometí a Anahi que no aparecería frente a nuestra hija si no hasta que la guerra estallase completamente. De todas formas, Sabrina me odia por no cumplir mi promesa

-¿Cuál promesa?-pregunto Arwen

**... Flash Back ...**

-¡Maldita sea!-Grito Sirius

-¿que sucede?-pregunto una mujer muy bonita, de ojos cafés y cabellos caoba

-es una carta de Fujitaka, Nadeshiko a muerto, y Peter es el traidor-contesto Sirius-¡debo ir alla!

-¡papa!-dijo una pequeña niña

-Sabrina, hija-Sirius se acerco a su pequeña hija y la cargo

-no te vallas por favor-dijo la pequeña niña con lagrimillas en los ojos

-hija-susurro Sirius-es inevitable, lo siento, pero volveré

-¿lo prometes?-pregunto Sabrina

-lo prometo-aseguro Sirius

**...Fin Flash Back ...**

-Ya entiendo-susurro Arwen

-esa es la razon por la cual no puedo decirle a ellos que no puedo decirlo, además, Sauron esta intentando reclutar de nuevo a sus mejores guerreros

-¿estuviste en la guerra contra Sauron?-pregunto Arwen incrédula-¿y como guerrero?

-si, me escape para que los soldados de Gondor no me encontraran

-pero, no pareces ser muy viejo, pareces tener solo 30 o 31 años

-soy un Valar-Arwen abrió sus ojos como platos-bueno, mitad Valar, mi madre era humana, no, humana no, una Istari si, pero ella odio con toda su alma a los Valar, y ese odio me infecto a mi, y me convertí en guerrero de Sauron…

-entonces, ¿tu eras Sirio? ¿El guerrero de las 100 batallas?

-exactamente, luego de que Sauron fue derrotado, yo me aleje de su puesto y termine en el mundo de Harry, haciéndome pasar por Sirius Black

-pero ¿Qué el paso al verdadero Sirius Black?

-murió, el verdadero Sirius Black murió a los 6 años de neumonía

-pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para pasarte por el por tanto tiempo?

-no me pase por el, solo actué como actuó yo, pero odio a la familia Black, estaban obsesionados son eso de "la pureza de la sangre" me enfermaban, odiaba que hablaran de eso…

-pero, tienes las manos manchadas de sangre de guerreros

-si, desde que conocí a los Merodeadores mi vida cambio, empecé a ser amigo de los humanos, tanto magos, como muggles y sangres mestizas, y me arrepentí, estoy arrepentido, ¿Cómo pude matar a tanta gente? ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de acabar con unas personas que no eran muy diferentes a mi, que lo único que querían era salvar a sus seres queridos de la destrucción?

-es muy fuerte Sirius, pero debemos seguir hablando mañana u otro día, alguien podría descubrirte

-gracias por escucharme Arwen…

-de nada-dijo sonriendo, acto seguido, Sirius desapareció de la misma forma en la que vino

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, que tanto Sabrina como Harry, habían escuchado la conversación completa, y estabas estupefacto ante la declaración…

Continuara…

ToT ohhhhhhhhhhhh por fin termine este cap, que apropósito es…-subo la pag y leo el numero-el 4to! Bonitas revelaciones no? xD adoro mi menteeee! La amoooo

ToT perdónenme! Pero no puedo responder reviews, ya que ando un tanto estresada con el cole y solo tengo las noches para escribir u.u ToT tengan piedad de mi

Atte

Kagime Eiri Black


End file.
